Same Things Over
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: A story starting with Ron's attack at the Department of Mysteries. It begins when he finds himself in the hospitla wing, his mother doting over him. But his father's expression worries him most? what dark past is held 35 years previous? SPOILERS! reviewpl
1. Waking Up

1A\n: hope you enjoy, off the top of my head I think this is my first Ron-centered story. So, hopefully its good! Please read and review!

Why was it always me? I mean, first year I almost get killed by a giant Knight. Second year I had a massive slug outbreak. My third year it was that Grim-Sirius Black wannabe! And I got a nice bite out of it. Last year I couldn't even pack up the courage to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball and now, now....this is what I get. Bloody stings all over me, just because of same save Sirius scheme! And he died anyway! Ugh....I couldn't explain my frustration. But, as my Mum doted over me I stared up at my Dad...his expression was stony as he looked down on me. Maybe he knew what it felt like. I didn't know why or how....all I knew was I was determined to find out. My Dad never just sat there and stared at me, like he was regretful. I was always around him....but tonight was different and I didn't understand what I had done or, more like it, what, years ago, he had done.

A\n: okay, super short...but, its just the prologue, I can't really say much right now. Heehee. Hopefully you enjoyed enough to out a nice review in the review box. That way, the next chapter will come sooner, and you'll be one step closer to figuring out the puzzle! Thanks a lot, and look out for new chapters of Loving these Kids!!!!!!

P.s: any idea on what happened to Arthur? No! Its not the whole school-keeper out at 4 in the morning thing. Drop by some ideas or thoughts. I might use them or you might be correct in what happened. Here's a hint (be prepared for a lot of De'ja'vu. :))


	2. Repeating

1A-n: hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review please!!!! thanks.

"Ron? Ron, wake up." Ron awoke to his father leaning over him and he smiled wanly.

"I thought you and Mum left, Dad." Arthur nodded.

"Your mother is talking to Dumbledore, and I wanted to stay and talk to you." Ron gulped and nodded, pulling himself higher on his pillows.

"Okay, then....what do you wanna talk about?" Arthur shrugged and took in a deep breath.

"Something I have been wandering that has been assured."

"What do you mean Dad? This has nothing to do with the whole attack that happened earlier this year does it?" Ron asked, his stomach now in knots. Arthur smiled.

"No, no. I'm fine, but....the same thing happened to me when I was a kid."

"You were attacked by a snake when you were a kid?"

"No....but my father was.......I was in your position."

"No, your kidding I..." Arthur rolled up his sleeve to reveal marks, the same size and color as Ron's.

"It's because Voldemort's back...history is repeating itself, all of this is because of him, as it was last time......but Ron, we have to stop it."

"Why, Dad?" Arthur looked down quickly, then averted his attention back to Ron.

"Because, when all of this happened the last time, I lost my sister a week later." Ron looked over at Ginny's bed quickly....how could the same thing happened again? More importantly....how would it happen?

"But, Dad...you can stop it?" Arthur nodded.

"Son, you know your smart? Remember what you just said?"

"About stopping it?" Arthur shook his head.

"About me being okay....." Ron nodded, his eyes wide now, he just wanted to wake up.

"Ron," Arthur started...tears were lining his eyes now.

"My father died too.....one...year....later."

"Because of the venom?" Ron asked, looking down at his father's hand and grabbing it. It was ruff and varicose, unlike his own, soft and relaxed one.

"Yeah. But Ron, I...I was there....for my sister, for my father..it can't happen the way it did all of those years ago." Ron looked into his father's eyes, they were fully dilated.

A-n: hope yo enjoyed. Please please leave a review though!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews to continue! Give me feedback, and tell me what you like or wanna see.

How do you think Arthur's sister died\Ginny? How do you think his father\Arthur died(s)? P.s, I know Ginny is the first Weasley girl born in generations but, if Arthur's sister died horrifically, it would've been painful to talk about, therefore easier to say she never existed. Thanks for reading and please review. When a review come sin a new chapter will come that day!


	3. Pains and Reality

1A\n: Enjoy! Please read and review. Also, I wanted to make sure ya'll know what's going on. Picture years ago, Arthur in Ron's place and Ginny in Arthur's sister's place. Arthur was attacked by nagini...so was his Dad years ago. Arthur's sister died, possibly Ginny will too...and Arthur was the one in Ron's predicament. Okay, not that you have to think like that, but its what happened. And now, Arthur's scared because history is repeating and he will die like his Dad(from afteraffects) and Ginny will too.....if they can't stop it. Please review!

The fourty-five year old moaned, rubbing his hand across his head.

"Molly?"

"Yes Arthur?" His wife replied, moving to sit on the four-post they had taken up that night so they could stay close to Ron. It was up on the highest tower, a small remote place in which Dumbledore had offered molly and Arthur a room.

"It hurts, Molly its just...it hurts even more knowing the hurt like...I was there when my Dad died, and now I have the same things. I was the one holding his hand when all his body could do was whither. And, I was the one, giving him the painful potions and medications while he died. I already talked to Ron but, I don't want him to go through the same things I had to with my Fath...ahh." Doubling over, he shut his eyes tightly against the pain. Molly came to kneel beside him and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Arthur, we're going to do it...we'll get through....the kids will be okay....you'll be okay." Arthur nodded but he was scared.....he had to watch Ginny, Ron and himself with every move....because he knew what moves they were going to make, but he needed them to do the opposite to stop it.

******************************************************

"Ginny, Ginny wake up!" Ron begged, leaning on the bedisde rail trying to wake his sister.

"Whatzzgoingon?" she asked, raising her head and opening her eyes slowly.

"Oh, its just you, Ron. What do you want?" She asked.

"Ginny." he whispered urgently.

"Dad, told me earlier. The things that are happening now, happened to him. His dad was attacked by nagini, he's taking his Dad's place...I'm taking our Dad's..he was attacked in the ministry at my age too. His sister, ended up dying. I'm betting on Spattergoit or some horrific something that Dad couldn't even mention....maybe nagini, mental pain I'm not sure but, Ginny.....you'd be taking Pamela's place...see? I'd be in Dad's you'd be the sister..."

"Are you nuts!?" Ron looked taken aback.

"Ginny, I'm not joking. I even heard Mum and Dad talking about it and..." just then the double doors to the infirmary burst open and Minerva Mc'Gonagall stood before them.

"You children need to come with me, to stay safe. The magic of the past has already taken refuge in your family. It was a matter of time. Go up to the highest tower, find your parents, don't say much. If you need anything, ask your mother, your father is in no position right now. Ronald, watch over Pamela."

"My name's Ginny." the red-head shot back, she in no way was giving into her, 'fate,' if this was real. Mc'Gonagall looked dumbfounded.

"That's surely what I meant."

a\n: hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please and tell me how your liking it!


	4. Are you Ready?

1A\n: enjoy and please review!!!

Walking up the dark halls was the worst part, it was so nerve wracking. Mc'Gonagall still seemed very weary from calling Ginny, 'Pamela,' and it scared Ginny to the max. why would someone say something like that? Could what Ron said really be what was happening? When we got to the highest tower it was already freezing outside. Mc'Gonagall struggled to find the right iron key in the dark, and after pulling it from the many other keys in her pocket, unlocked the wrought-iron door.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled running to her mother, Ron was more focused on his father, who was sitting on the bed also. Ron smiled at him and Arthur nodded back to him. Ron was more scared for the look on his face, he looked so pale and broken.

"Dad." he whispered, as he came to sit by his father. Mc'Gonagall had left and Ginny and Molly were in their own little corner talking more of what Ginny's task was.

"Dad,i don't know what to do. I'm scared." Ron bowed his head as if in shame, he wanted to be able to do this for his Dad and he wasn't even man enough to come up with a plan.

"Ron, that's the same thing I told my father. Just, say something else now...come up with a plan, quick! That can't be what you said."

"Ah...o..ok....umm, how about I take Ginny back to the common room, we can stay there and you and mum can think to what happened before, so we don't do it. Then, when you come up with something, we can work on it together."

"Good, Ron. Whenever you are about to say something, say different. Because what's in your head, is what's meant to be said so don't say what's meant." Ron nodded, then looked at his father confused.

"Dad....what are we really doing though? There's nothing we're really fighting against, yah know? Its just...like, its.."

"_ time." Arthur finished.

"We're fighting against time Ron, time and the past....right about now, things should be happening, like what you just said, and your mother talking to Ginny...my mother was talking to Pamela before, but..your mother knows what needs to not be said...so that's fine. But Ron, when my father died, I was the one with him...so that can't be how it works now. Ginny will have t stay with me, you with your mother, understand? That's a big change, and it needs to be done." Ron gulped and nodded.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm taking Ginny up to Dumbledore's office, your going with your mother to Hogsmede. That's where we would've been last time."

"Dad, why do we want to be in the same place though?" Arthur smiled.

"Because, son. Some of the past cannot be changed."

"But, Dad...it has to be! You can't die and Ginny can't die...what if we don't fight it!? Then my kids will go through the same thing and..." Arthur grabbed his youngest son by the shoulders smiling.

"Ron, we are going to change it...but you need to bare with me, ok?" Ron nodded.

"Good. Ginny! Come here." Ron turned as his mother and Ginny made their way to the bed also. Molly came to stand by Arthur, putting her hands on his shoulders, and Ron and Ginny sat before him.

"Your coming with me, kiddo." Ginny nodded and Ron stood as did his father.

"You ok?" molly asked, when she was close enough to her husband so the kids couldn't hear. He turned to look at her, their heads as close as they could go.

"I'm fine, we just need to change this....I told you, once you change one part of the puzzle, it gives you more time to put it together again." Molly nodded, tears streaming down her face. The kids were grabbing their belongings, and finally, it had set in for Molly one of them might not come back.

"Arthur, I love you." She said quietly, grabbing his hand tightly with her own.

"I love you too, Molly. We're gonna make it through this...don't worry. Just do what I said, we're gonna beta this." Molly nodded.

"Ok, Ronnie come on." She said, moving from her husband and walking out the door with her youngest son.

"I love you too, Ginny. Be careful, and stay strong honey." Ginny nodded. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she sighed. She smiled up at her father as he did the same.

"You ready, Dad?" He nodded....are you ready? Didn't mean are you in pain, or scared? Like he was...it meant are you ready to fight those vices...and he was.


	5. Arthur and Ginny

1"Dad? Why do we have to come up here anyway?"

"Because, Dumbledore has some ideas as to what our next move should be and because we need to stay as secluded as possible. Your mother is safe with your brother, no harm will come to them, that's why they're together." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"But, Dad..if they're the two that won't be touched why did we out them together?"

"Because, you and I, have a better chance at hiding, if we are working together." Ginny nodded.

"Hello Arthur, Ginevra." Albus said quietly as they walked in. He shut and bolted the door after they were all settled and came to sit in his chair also.

"So, molly and Ronald are out now? At Hogsmede if my memory serves me correctly?"

"Yes, sir." Arthur replied.

"Well, we need to move you two as quickly aspossible. It was a hard choice, considering I'd much rather have Arthur some where close to an infirmary, but none-the-less...your daughter's best subjects are Potions and Care For Magical creatures, she must know enough for pain potions and care management." Arthur nodded, smiling down on his daughter. Ginny just sat still listening politely.

"Well, I'm moving you down to the lowest chamber of the Hogwarts Castle."

"The Chamber of Secrets." Ginny said quietly. Arthur squeezed her hand.

"It will be hidden from all else, and Harry has already opened it for me." Ginny tensed down a bit after hearing Harry's name, and ten minutes later they were in the dark, wet lagoon of a place. Ginny walked with her father to the big opening and sat right in the middle of the light.

"Dad, its safe in here now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ginny. Albus wouldn't have sent us down here if he hadn't out every charm on it and checked every corner." Ginny nodded. They sat there for awhile, wondering what Molly and Ron were doing, when Ginny finally asked,"Dad, why are we down here when we should be doing something?"

"Because, my father was trying to beat it too, he did everything he could, torn down every wall, beat every Death Eater...but he didn't manage to maintain his own strength. He wasn't strong enough to watch over my sister, and so they both died...that's why Albus said that was the biggest change. More time immobile will give us more time to think of a plan and act. Besides, he was scared with any after affects for myself, which again, os why all of this happened on the first place."

"Oh." she said quietly, leaning against her father as they lost each other silently in thought of what their wife, brother, son, mother, were doing at this very moment.


	6. Determination

1

"Mum! I really don't like this idea. Its so cold!" Ron whined. Molly eyed him.

"Ronald, its only Hogsmede not the Arctic! Now stop fretting and try to think of something to do." For they were standing outside in the snow. Last time around, Arthur and his father were there until Death Eaters came, so now they had to hide.

"Well, lets go into one of the cabins."

"Ok, Ronnie. Good idea." they walked over to the cabin and warmed up by a small fire. Ron and Molly talked for awhile...about whatever you would if you knew you could be dying. He told her about his best grade and how much he was excited for summer break...but Molly stopped him.

"Ron...its ok, I'm just as scared...but I love you."

"I love you too, Mum. I am scared though. What if I screw up?" Molly laughed.

"I've been asking myself the same question! But Ron its all strategy, we are doing good...just don't say or do what comes to your mind first. You think Expelliarmus, go for Crucio. You think yes go for no, understand?" Ron gulped and nodded.

A few hours later Arthur and Ginny were asleep. They both were also agonizing over what their task would next be, but they needed strength. Molly and Ron were also dozing off unitl they heard the first shout of, 'Aveda Kedavra!' They knew it was now or never.....Ron couldn't even bring himself to look at his mother one last time all that was on his mind was: Determination.

A\n: I know uber short....but I still have other things to update! Grrrr....lol review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Fight

a\n: next chapter yah!!!!!!! please review.

Yelling spells was pretty much the only thing happening. Molly and Ron did everything they could to not mess up like before........and they did good. After hours of dueling, the Death Eaters fled. Minor injuries were left, but it was better than last time, when Pamela was lost...but Ron looked at his mother quickly...she was thinking the same thing....Ginny's chance for survival was up next, and her fate was obviously in question.

"Gin? Wake up, we need to go." Arthur whispered. Ginny stirred and looked up at her father.

"Dad, you look horrible though, let me just go, you lie down." Arthur shook his head.

"No! I'm fine, we need to go now. Hogwarts is under attack." Ginny nodded, and they were out of the chamber quickly. They ran to Dumbledore's office fast and he beckoned them in.

"This is getting serious. If I am correct, is it not Ginny's fate that is now, up in the air?" Arthur gulped and nodded....nothing could happen to Ginny....not his daughter....every horrible scenario ran through his head.

"Arthur, you'll need to go fight with Ginny....there;'s no other way around it. Prepare yourselves...this is a flat out battle....a battle between time..a battle that has lives on the line." Albus stated quietly. Arthur nodded and grabbed Ginny by the hand.

"You are staying by me, Ginevra, do you understand?" Ginny nodded under her father's unnecessarily firm grip. Before they had time to think they found themselves in the Great Hall. Death Eaters were swarming and Molly and Ron came through the back door.

"Molly, you take Ginny, I'll take Ron now."

"Dad....that's what happened before, I can't let anything happen to you I...."

"Ron....someone has to go." Molly realized her husband was giving in, and the weakness scared her. He looked so pale and fragile....he had never looked like that before.

"Arthur, be careful you know your not strong right now." he just nodded, kissing his wife quickly before all four went off to fight.


	8. What To Do

_Weakness is strife_

_it leads to life_

_if you know your weaknesses you know you'll turn out alright._

_You know what to hide from_

_and what to go for, _

_but most of all you know what thoughts are good and bad and what for_

_you watch your path steadily and think before you speak,._

_You climb a tall mountain, then crawl back down instead of climbing the peak. _

_You let things go and don't dwell, for the weak at heart, willn't cast one spell._

"Dad, Dad...your really weak, please just let me do this......let me fight, you take Mum and go to the common rooms."

"No! Ron I have to be here for my family. I can't leave you guys alon...." Groaning, Arthur knelt on the ground and Ron fell beside him.

"Dad, please." His eyes were pleading, and ready to flow with tears, and Arthur cringed in pain.

"Ron....this is what happened before.....just, go make sure your mother and sister are ok,...finish off as many people as you can and come back, bring them with you when the war is finished, don't let anyone go without a fight Ron, you guard them,....hear me?"

"Yes, sir." He replied and immediately he went off to fight.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted as one Death Eater was brought down.

"Aveda Kedevra!" Another shouted.

"Ahh." Ron blocked his face with his arms and threw spell after spell as fast as he could. Ginny and Molly were safe, Dumbledore had taken them to Arthur...and there weren't many Death Eaters left...Ron was only fighting one more, and Minerva was finishing off two others.

"Crucio!" Ron yelled, though he didn't want to avert to that low of a spell at first...though it did take the Death Eater down and Minerva urged him out of the hall and into the common room where his father was laying on the couch. The fire was shining bright as were molly's tears as she kissed her husband's hand. Ginny was in the corner but came to sit near her father when her mother ran to the bathroom. Ron approached the couch and knelt before his father, rubbing his shoulder which was mangled from a strong Crucio spell.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Its not your to be sorry for Ron..it wasn't your fault." Arthur closed his eyes and Ron looked at Ginny, she smiled slightly.

"He;s been in and out this whole time, he's fine. His breathing's getting worse though...i don't think it'll be too long, Ron."

"Ginny it can't end this way....it....Ginny.....i know what to do."

a\n: Evil Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review please!


	9. Most Beautiful Person in the World

1

Ginny panted as she ran after her brother.

"Ron! Where are we going!?" she bellowed, running down flights of marble steps.

"We're going to the time room, at the Ministry."

"What will that do?"

"It'll change how much time Dad has...it'll change what happened before..obviously it'll change everything!"

"Well, how are you going to do it?"

"I took Hermione's time-turner...you connect it to the outside of the big Time Bottle at the Ministry and then you say what year you want to go to...we'll go back 35 years and then change what happened to Granddad, and ultimately what will happen to Dad..and me and my son..if we don't stop it." Ginny nodded but then stopped running quickly, clutching her chest, which was bright with seeping blood.

"Ahh." Ron fell to his knees beside her.

"Ginny, Ginny, no..please...no what's wrong? Ginny you....you didn't..oh Merlin." Ron grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes.

"Ginny! Look at me! You touched him?"

"Who?" she asked warily.

"Dad!? The blood that was on his arm....you got it on you."

"Yeah, I was rinsing it with water, why....what..Ron why is that bad?"

"Because, it has poison in it! It has time particles, the poison is the same poison that was in Granddad, time particles are trapped in it, so if you touch it the transition happens and ultimately the disease thinks you're the one that's supposed to die. Dad told me, why did he let you clean him up then?"

"I don't know but on...I don't wanna leave him alone...you go to the time room, I have to go back with Dad...Mum wasn't coming back until late tonight she left me in charge. I have to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Well if that's what your looking out for your quite too late." Remus Lupin replied behind Ginny. She spun on the spot and looked at him.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Werewolves are invading the castle....I'm only whole form, because of the Wolfsbane, but it won't last long...I don't know if Arthur is safe or not."

"No...then why didn't you find him!?" Ginny ran back up the staircases they had just been on as Ron continued to run to the floo in Dumbledore's office. Remus ran after her.

"Ginny your weak, don't."

"Leave me alone or help me!"

"Ginny please listen." he begged, but she burst into the common room quickly, falling beside the couch were her father was still laying...everything was silent, except for moaning behind Ginny.

"Remus.."

"Flippendo!" Molly yelled, as Remus crashed against the floor, howling.

"Mum, you have to get Dad out of here, I'll handle Lupin."

"No, no. we'll both lock the door and keep him out, and then you can stay in here with your father while I go after Ron."

"Oh...OK if you want."Molly went about locking Remus out of the common room and Arthur stirred.

"Ginny?" He muttered painfully.

"I'm right here, Dad."

"Good." he looked into her eyes.

"I knew things weren't gonna change...but at least now the last thing I get to see is the most beautiful person in the world." Ginny just grasped his hand tighter, trying to smile.

a\n: ideas...good\bad? Hope you enjoyed! I'm quite fond of this chapter.


	10. Say Goodbye

"Dad no..no nothing's gonna happen..Ron went to the Time Room to change what happened before...every thing's gonna be OK."

"Ginny...we don't know..i only have...a little longer, if Ron doesn't know how to change it then...it won't work."

"Dad, no! No! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!"

"Ginny, don't..don't make this harder."

"Dad! Your making it harder every thing will be OK.....I'm gonna stay with you, until Ron changes what happened before then we'll have more time to work with and..every thing will just fall into place."

"Ginny, nothing just falls into place.....Ginny I'm not gonna make it, and you know that...i love you so much...i can't tell you how much I love you, but listen...you need to be y strong girl OK? You need to keep fighting, even if I can't."

"Of course but, you need to fight as long as you can too."

"Of course." he replied and Ginny smiled. Rubbing his head they stayed there for the longest time, until Arthur pulled himself up on the pillows. Clutching his stomach he bent his head down and breathed in and out accordingly.

"Dad, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"Every thing hurts, I'm just nauseas."

"OK," she replied, rubbing his back in small circles.

"Just relax don't think about it."

"He looked at her and smiled.

"Your a good Healer."

"Nah.....you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I will be...i just wanna sit here for a minute."

"Yeah, that's fine....."

"So, you said Ron went to the time room?"

"Yeah."

"Good, he's a smart boy....that was a good choice."

"Yeah, he seemed like he knew what he was talking about."

"That's good, that's really good...he'll fix it..he'll get us to where we need to be I trust hi..." He stopped for a minute and Ginny grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Dad...? its OK..alright?" he shook his head and Ginny stood.

"towel?" he nodded slightly and Ginny gave him the rag that was on the table. It had some blood on it, but when Arthur took it form his mouth, it was filled.

"Dad..Dad why is that? wh.."

"Ugh..." he breathed in and out with slow, shaking breaths.

"what else do you feel? Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"OK, just sit, just calm down."

"Ahh." cringing in pain, he doubled over an grabbed a pillow. He clenched it tight in pain and he threw the bloody rag down.

"Ginny, Ginny you need to help me, it hurts." he begged, putting his hand behind his neck. Ginny looked like she was about to cry.

"Dad, Dad what do you want?"

"It just hurts, it hurts so bad.....it feels like it did when it first happened." Ginny knew her father had nightmares bout the attack, but she doubted it had been anything this real...she didn't know what to do.

"Ginny!" tonks yelled as she came bursting threw the portrait hole. She close it behind her and ran to her.

"tonks..Tonks weren't you the one that brought him to St. mungos?"

"Yeah, yeah I was..i can get through to him." Ginny nodded and moved out of the way and tonks sat on the floor, looking up at Arthur.

"Arthur....Arthur your Ok....your Ok..this is nothing...its fine, the pains gonna stop soon."

"Please, please make it stop." he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah its gonna stop soon."

"Thank you..thank you." tonks nodded and handed him the towel. Holding it to his mouth she sat up on the couch.

"Alright, you have blood in your mouth? You need to go to the bathroom? You don't look good." Arthur looked at her, he looked like he understood what she was saying now, before he was reverting to a child-like stage of wanting the pain to go away, when really he could handle it.

"No, no I'm fine." Tonks nodded and whispered in his ear.

"Arthur, its not gonna be long now...but we're gonna stop this." He looked at her, tired and worn.

"Good...i can't deal with it much longer."

"How has your chest been? The marks are there, but I mean your heart beat....has the venom spread yet?"

"It had to of...i can' breath right anymore."

"It'll be struggled, but what else do you feel?"

"Cold.." tonks looked over at Ginny as Arthur laid back down. She stood and walked over to her. Looking down on her, she sighed their silhouettes were the only thing seen due to the fire and dreary atmosphere of the common room.

"Ginny, you need to say goodbye."


	11. changed

a\n: hope you enjoy

"No..no I can't say goodbye. I can't let go."

"you not letting go..just tell him the things he needs to hear so your not regretful in case...i still have high hopes too."

"Well..OK..i guess your right....Dad?" she asked as she walked over to him and he looked p at her.

"Yeah princess?"

"I a....i love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah..yeah I do..of course I do. I love you too."

"OK.....how do you feel now, better?"

"Yeah I'm OK."

"alright...I'm gonna go see if I can find Ro.."

"I did it!!! I fixed it, I changed it!" Ron screamed as he came through the portrait hole. Ginny and tonks looked at him, Arthur rising from his slumping against the pillows and instead sitting up to see his son.

"You did!? Ron you did...you changed it!?" Ginny yelled, tears streaming down her face. He nodded vigorously.

"Yeah...yeah I did..i understood it! I fixed it. I changed what happened before...still, people died..but years later! Dad your gonna be fine and Ginny....and me...i....i don't have to worry about this with my kids one day...Ginny....i did..we did...we fixed it...we changed time! We stopped the same things over."

a\n: super short, but this story is done. I have so many I update all the time I'm glad one is done! Haha please review and hope you enjoyed!!!!!!


End file.
